Left behind
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Mike Dust is Courier 6. A man with a secret passed he helped the Sorrows escape Zion but two are left behind. A mother and dughter have to leave Zion to New Vegas. How will they adapt to this new world that since from their birth has been called taboo? set after Honest hearts and Serre madre dlc and before hoover dam.
1. Chapter 1

The evacuation of the Sorrows from Zion was in full swing. Mike and Joshua had been covering the evacuation for the past half an hour while the Dead horses gathered as many Sorrows as they could find. Joshua was on the ground helping command the Dead horses while Mike snipped as many White legs as possible with an anti-material rifle. Daniel was coming in with the last of the Sorrows and Mike saw him coming in fast but also saw with a few White legs coming in fast, Mike aimed down the sights of his anti-material rifle and took down the closest one to Dan.

Just then the rifle jammed as he pulled the bolt back. Cursing in annoyance he placed the rifle down and drew the Survivalists rifle he found. Aiming he took his shots carefully, each shot landed in the chest of the White leg warriors. Each one fell down dead as Dan came closer and closer. No more White legs could be seen coming in so Mike took hold of the anti-material rifle and slug it over his shoulder before sliding down a slope.

"You Ready Dan?" he asked.

"Yeah as far as I know no more Sorrows are here." Daniel said before looking out at the city of rock. "It's a sad day today."

"We may return one day." Joshua said.

"I know what you both mean. But you better go now, the others will need you." Mike said before turning to them. "It's been a pleasure." offering his hand which Joshua took first.

"No the pleasure is all mine. To meet someone from the Red dust tribe, this has been an honour." Joshua said before leaving into the tunnel.

Daniel came up and took Mike's hand. "We may not believe in the same god but I hope that hasn't ruined our friendship."

Mike just smiled. "No it hasn't. May your god protect you."

Daniel smiled and nodded before heading into the tunnel. Once he was clear Mike took out a detonator and it the button on it, the entrance exploded and the way to grand staircase collapsed. He gave a light smile when the sounds of bare feet on stone met his ears. He turned to see a large group of White legs coming in fast. Salt'upon'wounds as also with them, taking out his .45 pistol out and readied himself. Two of salts guards jumped on him. Before they could react a cyber dog jumped and bit one of them in the crotch while he fired a round at the other guard blowing his head off.

The cyber dog worked on the body of which he bit the crotch off as Salt came up.

"Foolish outman, you think yo best White legs? You die by my spear." he said clutching a spear with a power glove.

He threw the spear at Mike who just moved out of the way. It grazed his armour as it flew passed and hit a rock. Smiling Mike brought up his .45 and fired. The round hit salt in the arms making the tribal leader yell in pain before charging. Reacting fast Mike spun around the tribal leader before putting a bullet in Salt's head taking him out. Turing to look at the white legs they backed away slowly before outright running. He relaxed bis arms before taking out the detonator and pressed the button causing the C4 to explode and collapsed the tunnel. Sighing with relief he sat up against a rock and relaxed before falling asleep.

OOOOO

The sun rose making Mike wake with a start. Grunting the cyber dog licked his face with joy.

"Ok...Ok Rexy boy I'm awake." he said laughing as the dog continued to lick his face.

Mike pushed the dog's head away playfully before standing. Groaning as he stretched out he brought his anti-material rifle round and looked at the bolt. That custom bolt was good the only problem was the bolt housing and chamber, not to mention the surrounding area. Anti-material rifles are good they can take down a Deathclaw with one shot but the draw back was the fact that the weapon was sensitive. Any kind of dirt or sand in it would cause the weapon to jam.

Sighing he threw the weapon over his back and walked to the Sorrows encampment. Best place to be while he figured out how to get back to New Vegas. As he crossed one of the streams Rex started to sniff the air and barked towards the Sorrows camp.

"What is it boy?" Mike asked.

Just then Rex ran in font of Mike who followed the cyber hound. They entered the Sorrows camp within moments, as they entered Mike heard the cries of a child. His heart sank, they missed one.

"Find them boy." he ordered.

Rex ran forward across the stream with Mike following him. They passed the water fall and moved up the sloap and passed the cave, mike could then see a small girl around the age of 4 or 5 as he moved towards her. As he got closer he could see a young woman around his age laying on a sleeping matt with the young girl crying next to her. The girl stopped crying and looked to Mike who walked closer to the young woman and got down to one knee and checked her forehead. She was burning up with a very clear fever. Panicking he brought his medical bag out and looked inside for anything.

He then then found it, healing powered and purified water. Opening the bottled water he poured the powder into the water before taking a piece of wood and mixed the two things together. He then took the woman's head into his lap and poured the mix into her mouth. She drank it unconsciously drowning the drink before Mike placed her back on the bed. Smiling and sighing in relief.

The girl seemed to smile at him with Mike smiling back.

"Can you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes, me Naya, I understand you." she said carefully.

It seems that Daniels teaching the children English worked well.

"Your mother?" he asked with her nodding.

"Yes, mother fell ill last night, didn't know what to do. I fell asleep after eating some bad fruit, when wake up everyone gone. No one coming back."

Mike nodded at that Rex began to lick Naya's face making the girl laugh. He smiled as he took his weapons off his back and onto the floor, picking up the anti-material rife he began to stip the weapon down.

OOOOO 6 hours later.

Naya and Rex where playing in the stream below them as Mike worked on his weapons. As he finished cleaning the .45 pistol the young woman groaned and awoke slowly. This caught his attention as he moved over to her.

"Whoa careful you had a high fever. You should feel a little weak for a few moments." he said.

"Ok..." she moaned as she sat up and placed her hand on her head. "Where is Naya?"

"She's ok, she's playing in the stream with my dog. But you need rest right now." he said making her lay on her back.

"We're left behind." she said before closing her eyes.

Mike could sympathise with her but he had no idea what she was feeling. He stroked her black hair as he also relaxed and got back to work on his weapons. Time passed quickly as the woman rested and soon Naya came to rest next to her mother and slept. Rex and Mike soon slept as well. As the sun arose in the morning sky a gunshot make Mike awake in an instant. Quickly reacting he grabbed his anti-material rifle and ran to the bridge looking over at the Sorrow's camp entrance.

Two White legs wondered into the entrance, the shot was from one of them making out a near by gecko. He loaded a 50 cal round into the chamber as his eye looked through the scope. Nearby the woman hand her had over her daughter's mouth to prevent her from screaming. Rex also kept quiet, after all being with Mike this whole time has taught him a few things. He slowed his breathing before pulling the trigger. The round hit the nearest White leg in the leg. The mix of shock and blood loss killed him and caused his partner to panic. Mike pulled the bolt back letting the empty cartage fall out of the chamber before loading a new round in.

He fired another round this time hitting the White leg in the head and decapitating him. Smiling he pulled the bolt back before while he stood and walked over to the young woman and her daughter.

"White leg's?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, this place is too dangerous, for a mother and a child alone." he said in an upset tone. "The Dead Horses won't be back for a few weeks by then we maybe dead."

"So where will we go?"

Mike got down on on knee and looked at the woman. "Come with me, I'll take you to my place in New Vegas." he said making the woman sulk a bit.

"But my home..."

"We have to leave mama, we have no family here." Naya said. "Everyone gone."

The woman nodded her head in agreement. "My name is Saya." she said.

"Mike Dust." Mike said smiling.


	2. Cannibal camp

Two flags stood on a hill, one was the image of an eagle the other was the old world flag but turned 90 degrees right. Two once great tribes fought here and left their mark on the world. Only one of each tribe remained, one stood next to the flags looking over a crack in the earth awaiting the other one. His hair tangled together and his duster flowed in the wind as he looked over at the once prosperous city.

"Soon Courier 6 we will meet soon." he said in a deep voice.

OOOOO

Saya and Naya where packing what was left of their belongings as Mike was scouting there area making sure that's it clear. Rex stayed behind with the two girls protecting them if anything came along. Saya had a war club strapped to her leg, she knew how to use one but the sorrows tendency to be peaceful. As such they rarely got into conflict which was the reason why thy left Zion.

Saya felt odd leaving her home, sadness but hope as she looked to Naya who was playing with Rex by throwing a twig for him to catch. She smiled, and looked at the clothing she had packed little, this was little more then bra's, pants and anklet's. Sighing she tugged on the pull closing up the bag. Mike soon came back and walked up to her.

"I found a good root back thanks to the map that Daniel gave me. However the environment that the two of you are used too will change about six day's into the hike. By then you'll both need to change ok?" he said.

Saya looked at her outfit before looking up. "Will I be able to ware it were we are going?" she asked.

"Maybe inside but not out, you'll have to ware something to protect you, as for Naya, I have a few dresses she might like."

Saya nodded at that. She looked around for the last time as Naya came up with a big smile. It made her smile as well. Wiping her a tear from her eye she took a deep breath and nodded. Mike then lead the way with Rex next to her. The four made their way across the once national park to a cave far from the Sorrows village. On arriving at the entrance Saya and Naya looked at their home for the final time before following Mike into the cave leaving their home behind.

OOOOO 3 days later.

After a good few hours of trekking across the national park the four of them needed rest. Mike sent Rex out on for a little recon while the rest of them had something to eat. Mike had something small to eat which was a small lizard on a stick. Part of the Red dust training was to eat as little as possible, this was to increases the food supply for warriors or kriegers as Red dust liked to call them. Saya and Naya ate a gecko stake between them as Rex came back.

The fact that he came back silent didn't sit well with Mike.

"What is it boy?" he asked.

Rex just gave a low growl and pointed to where he came from. It was turning night but Mike could see light coming from nearby.

"Ok stay and protect." he said.

Rex moaned softly as Mike began to move up slowly with the anti-material rifle in hand. As he moved up he could hear the sounds of screams and music. Finding a good dune to hide behind he went prone and crawled up it. He stopped before reaching the top and took out some desert camo mesh and covered the scope with it. Continuing to the top he then looked down the rifle scope.

The place was a crater likely from one of the nukes that the Chinese launched, but this one took half of a nearby rock face with it. The wall was covered in the usual shanty houses built with wood and scrap metal. Looking down he got a look at the natives of the area. They where more or less wearing gecko skins that only covered the crotch area. They where painted with what looked like chalk with some skin still showing. He then noticed a cage filled with men all with no clothing on.

Curious he then looked around the area. The middle of the area was a roaring fire pit with fully naked women chained to posts. Much like the males in the cadge they didn't have the gecko covers or white chalk on their body's. One of the tribal men then came up to one of the women, he then lifted up the hide and forced his member inside her mouth. Mike looked away in disgust for a moment before he hared a yell of pain.

He looked down the scope again to see the woman's face bloody and the man in pain. Probably due to the fact that the woman bit him and hard. He clenched his thighs together feeling petty for the man. But then the man brought up a machete and brought it to the woman's neck. Taking her head he then began to rip off the flesh of her face.

"Cannibals." Mike whispered.

Two pregnant females walked to to the woman and cuncuffed her body from the post. Mike noticed chains around their ankles and wrists. It would seem that the warriors of the tribe where using captured women as breeding stock to create better warriors. Many tribe did this, as Mike remembered a few tribes in his area of where he used to be did the same thing. But the thing is that it didn't always work out well. He remembered that Red dust only forced the strongest male and female krigers together to create the strongest offspring.

The two slaves then took the body to a table, lay the body on it and began to cut it up. Mike didn't watch any more as he could guess what would happen. He then noticed that most of the women in the tribe where pregnant. He knew the reason. This time was one of the strongest survive groups out there. Plenty of people believed that the strongest should survive in this world and one way of doing it is to train them until they are of age to mate. When this happens they are pitted against each other in a battle to the death. The loser or the winner who shows mercy are killed.

In would result in a tribal population decline and ultimately cause the tribe to go extinct. Just then the drums became louder as the males in the cage began to scream. The cage was lifted into the air and was brought over the fire pit. They where then lowered over it. That's when mike noticed pipes coming from the pit. He followed them to see generators at the end of them. After looking back at the pit a jet of flame came form the pit live roasting the captives.

Seeing enough Mike moved down from the dune and made his way back to the camp. But unknown to him a man followed him with a stealth boy on. He was then knocked out a second later and his body dragged away.

At the camp Rex knew that Mike was taking too long. His new master trained him to be aware of how long had passed when he was away. He got up and moved. Saya noticed.

" _Naya stay here."_ she said in her native tongue.

Naya nodded as her mother got up and followed the cyber hound. He followed his master's smell until he found something and pawed at it. Saya came up and looked at what the hybrid animal was looking at. It was Mike's anti-material rifle. She picked it up, it was lighter then she had expected.

"Find him." she said to Rex.


	3. First kill

Mike was dragged by ropes attached to his wrists into the camp as Saya crawled up the dune that Mike was on looking at the cannibals camp. His anti material rifle in hand and Rex by her side she still didn't know what to do. She brought the rifle up and rested it on the sand, and took a hold of the pistol grip before looking down the scope.

She watched as Mike was strung up to two posts as he began to wake up. As he did two topless pregnant women walked up to him. They made him nervous as one unzipped his jacket with the other undid his armour straps. The armour fell onto the sand as they then brought up knifes and cut the jacket off. The strips of leather fell onto the sand with a balletic grace as his muscular chest showed.

Saya saw it and was mesmerised by his abs. The girls also seems to be too as their long nails stroked around his abs making him stiffen.

"This one strong." one of them said in the sexiest voice Mike ever heard.

"But he stronger then Vax?" the other asked.

A gate in front of him opened and a large muscular man walked out. He was covered in scars and cuffs around his hand and ankles. In his had was a large bumper sword and human skin coving his groin. His face was covered with a bag. He roared as Mike's bonds where cut. Stripped of his weapons a machete was thrown a his fee. Seeing it as his only weapon he picked it up and readied himself against this beast.

As he looked around he could see plenty of tribal with guns. Even if he killed this beast of a man then there was still no guarantee that he would survive. Saya watched as well with Rex growling knowing something was up. Looking through the scope she looked around to see that some of the cannibals had bags over their heads. This beast was worshipped, and the two of them knew it. Saya panicked slightly as she didn't know what to do.

Mike and this beast of a man circled each other waiting for a moment to attack before the beast lunged at him but thanks to his size he was slow allowing the Courier to dive between his legs. Acting fast he then jumped on the beast's back holding onto the chain around his neck. He held on for dear life as the beast man flung him from side to side. As he did this Mike pulled himself up machete in hand and brought it down on the beast's head. He cut half the beast's head off killing him instantly.

The beast fell face first onto the ground with Mike standing on top of the dead body. Many of the tribal pregnant women looked at him with lust in their eyes. However several of them men began to aim weapons at him. Saya noticed and took aim at him, her finger rested on the trigger as she hesitated. She stroked it slowly not sure about what to do. She knew that she had to do something but she didn't to kill, but if she didn't then Mike would die someone her daughter started to look up to.

" _Ah screw it."_ she said in her native tongue.

She aimed and fired. The shot rang out across the crater allowing Mike to run up to one of the tribesman with a machete. Bringing the blade to his neck made the man freeze guns now pointed at him and began to fire. Apparently they didn't car if he had hostages or not making him dive into cover. 5.56, 10mm and .308 rounds hit around Mike's cover as he moved slowly.

Saya pulled the trigger again but nothing happened. Grunting in anger she pulled again but all she got was a click. She had no idea what to do, Rex then nudged the handle on the side. She then remembered that Mike used to use this this to get rounds out. Taking hold of it she pulled it up and pulled back before sliding it back and down loading another round in.

Her hands shook uncontrollably as the recoil of the rifle rushed through her. Panic and fear flowed through her like never before as she looked though the scope again. Her shaking made the scope and hard for her to aim. Mike ran behind the buildings trying to find a weapon, until a rocket luncher fired at him. The missile missed but sent him flying into a hut with weapons in. he smile as he saw his harness with the survivalists rifle on the back as well his .45 and ammo pouches. Smiling he got up and gabbed it before throwing it back on.

Looking outside it seemed that the cannibals has split into worshippers of Vax and the traditionalists. Seeing this as a way out he ran out being ignored as he climbed the dune to reach Saya was laying on the dune with the anti-material rifle in hand. She was shaking like no tomorrow, worrying, about her he moved up to her as the fire-fight in the crater continued.

"Calm down." he said taking hold of the weapon.

She looked to him with water in her eyes before pouncing on him.

"I did it... I did it I took a life." she cried.

"Calm down, it's over." he said helping her up.

Arm across her shoulder he helped her back to camp.

OOOOO

Back at the camp Rex and Naya were asleep as Mike dabbed at a scratch that she had on her arm, with a wet cloth. Saya didn't say much but he was getting worried about her. Something that traumatic shouldn't last this long but then again it was part of her culture to be peaceful. He didn't blame her but he had to teach her that it was ok.

"Saya, if you hadn't shot I would be dead now. So thank you." he said in a calming tone.

She looked to him, her eyes where red and puffed up from crying so much.

"I know but I killed someone."

"I know, but listen, you have to learn this. Killing people is normal in the wasteland. It ether kill or be killed. That's the rule in the wastes and people follow it to the letter."

Saya looked down. "I know but it's a little hard to accept."

He took a hold of her chin and made her face him before locking lips with her. She didn't resist, after a moment the two looked at each other with red faces.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but still I feel a little weird. Can you help me?"

"Yes I can to the best of my abilities."


End file.
